A New Chapter
by mthebookworm13
Summary: Set after the mid-season finale of Season 4. Bay decided to stay in Los Angeles to become a working artist and to go to art school. Her work has paid off and she is getting ready to showcase her art in a gallery for the first time. Enjoy! * This is my first fan-fiction. Constructive criticism is welcomed.
1. Chapter 1: The Art Showcase

**I DO NOT OWN SaB!**

Finally. After all these years of dreaming, hoping, and tireless devotion and determination, she was finally showing her art in a real gallery. The Young Artists Foundation of Los Angeles was more than happy to showcase Bay Kennish-Vasquez's work in their _Artists of Media _exhibit, which was planned to show the work of youth artists of visual art: painting, sculpture, photography, and film, as well as performing arts: dance, theater, and music.

After everything her family had been through, Bay couldn't have gone back home to KC just because she broke up with _him_; she came to LA to become a better painter, to go to art school, and establish a life of her own. Ok, Bay did have to admit a major reason why she moved to the west coast was for _him_, but after the whole ordeal ended, she didn't let circumstance stop her from renting a small artist's loft and taking art classes from local artists. Bay even got her job bussing tables at LACMA back, a job she enjoyed, only because during her breaks she would sneak into the museum to observe the work of the greats.

It all paid off, too. Here she was, standing in a long, simple black dress, in front of The Young Artists' private gallery. Inside, the ethereal noise of an art showing, the silence of people critiquing art and the chatter of those discussing it, greeted her. Bay then proceeded to collect the exhibit's Featured Artists pamphlet and search for her name, skipping over the categories Photography, Film, and Theater to get to Painting. There it was:

BAY KENNISH-VASQUEZ

Age: 18

Residence: Los Angeles

Works:

Man of Question- $200

Untitled #2- $150

Over Seas- $300

Timeline #1- $500

Timeline #2- $500

*See Bay at the Artists Meet Up at 7:30

Smiling to herself, Bay walked to the Painting show room, where she was attacked by her close friend, Mia.

"Bay, darling! Bay, look! It's_your_ art, right here!"

A beaming Mia, half-dragged Bay over to one end of the showroom to where Bay's artwork hung on the wall.

"Remember when you showed up to work on your second day all down and upset because you were sure you were never going to be a real artist, since everything seemed to be standing in between you and your art?"

"Yeah," replied Bay tentatively. She still hadn't gotten used to Mia's chirpiness; even Daphne isn't so optimistic.

"Kay. Then I told you I'd be the judge of that. So when our shift was over I got you a smoothie and you took me back to the loft to show me your art. And I was completely blown away by its sheer beauty and perspective and said when you have your work shown in a gallery I get to say 'yeah right'. Well YEAH RIGHT! Bay look!"

Bay did look up at her work and felt pure elation at seeing her art. What it had taken to get it there had totally paid off.

"Excuse me?"

A woman wearing the Young Artists badge interrupted the two friends.

"Are one of you Bay Kennish-Vasquez?"

"I am," said Bay while she half raised her hand in recognition.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but it's time for the Painting Artists Meet Up."

"Oh I completely loss track of time! I'll be right there," she assured the YA representative.

"I've got to go, Mia. See you later?"

"Of course! Wouldn't want to keep you from doing your thing! Anyway, I saw this cute redhead by the Film show rooms. I'll be back later."

She turned and pranced away in typical Mia style. Bay quickly made her way to the small stage where the YAOLAF had set up a panel of sorts and took her place in the seat provided for her.

The Meet Up ran smoothly. Each artist took their turn at explaining their story and answered a few questions the head of the Meet Up asked. Bay was asked how she ended up in LA, seeing that she was from KC.

"Huh. Well it's kind of a funny story. Truth is I came in the footsteps of my boyfriend, who broke up with me when I finally got out here!"

The fairly large audience that had gathered around the stage laughed.

" But I stayed here and focused on my art. I guess it paid off," she said gesturing to the room and the people she was sitting next to.

"I came here for one thing, and ended up with something much better."

What Bay failed to notice was the interpreter off to the side of the stage. And the dismayed red haired boy in the audience.

_Him_.

**Thank you so much for reading my story! This is my first fan-fiction and I hope it was worthy of your time. Please review and leave constructive criticism! I'm always open to improve my writing and expand my techniques. Thanks again! - M **


	2. Chapter 2: The New Chapter

**Signing: Underlined**

**Signing and Talking: Bold and Underlined**

**I do not own SaB**

News was traveling fast around the gallery, and Bay, who had spent the past hour in the performing arts section of the show, had only just heard it. Someone had been looking at her painting for the past half an hour. Bay couldn't believe it and went back to the painting showroom to see for herself.

The room was crowded; a young painting prodigy was having a small meet up and multiple critics and sponsors had come to see her. Bay could barely see the back of the room, but was able to squeeze her way the other end and approached the person standing in front of…

"EMMETT!"

The red head didn't hear her. Well of course he didn't hear her. What was she supposed to do? Why didn't she know he was here?

_Well of course he's here, YAOLA would be stupid not to show his work. He was always such a wonderful… No Bay stop. Of course he's here. He's Emmett, a young artist of Los Angeles. And this is an art exhibit, for young artists of Los Angeles!_

Bay reached for her Featured Artists pamphlet and flipped to Photography. How could she have missed his name? But his name wasn't there.

_But of course! Film._

She turned the page to Film. And yes his subscription was there:

EMMETT BLEDSOE

Age: 18

Residence: Los Angeles

Works:

He/She- Jensen Gallery Theater

(Copies available at front entrance)

_I guess I have to say hello. I mean he knows I'm here._

She took a deep breath and tapped his shoulder. Emmett turned his head, and immediately recognized her. Then gave her a tentative half smile.

"Hi," he signed.

"**Hi,****"** she said/signed back.

"I didn't know you had stayed in LA. I assumed you went home to KC."

**"Yeah, well nope. Here I am!"**

"You look great. The artist life suits you," he smirked, "You know what else looks great?"

Bay raised her eyebrows.

"Your art," he signed gesturing to one of her paintings.

It was Timeline #2.

After Bay told her about her relationship with Emmett, Mia took Bay out for smoothies (it became something of a tradition), and told her to take her feelings out in her art, telling her that is what true art is, pure human emotion. Following Mia's suggestion, Bay created a set of paintings, Timeline #1 and Timeline #2. Timeline #1 was created as a sort of replica of Emmett's timeline. It displayed all of the best moments of Bay and Emmett's relationship, but Bay didn't label any of the time increments- so it became the timeline of a generic healthy relationship. This was a business move; if someone bought the piece they would buy it because it related to them, not just Bay, the artist. All the same, it was still an extremely personal piece, but not as personal as Timeline #2, Timeline #1's partner in crime. Depicted in Timeline #2 was everything that had gone awry in their relationship.

_Of course this is the piece he's been staring at!_

"I can really relate to this piece. When I look at, I can't help but feel what the artist felt. Like I actually lived through this relationship with her. It's so resonating."

"**Oh, um, about that,"**

Emmett mimed laughter.

"It's okay, Bay. I totally understand. For what it's worth, it's a truly extraordinary piece."

**"Thank you,"** Bay replied, **"How are you?"**

"I'm good. School's good. How about you?"

"**Oh you know. I'm good. Art's good."**

"Good."

**"Yep."**

_This is becoming awkward way too fast._

"**Okay, what are you doing here?"**

"I'm showing my movie," he signed with a slight jolt of his head, as if it was obvious.

**"I know that, but why are you ****_here_****, looking at my art?"**

"Because it's _your_ art. How could I not? Have you seen my movie?"

"**No."**

_"_Why?"

"**First of all, because I didn't know you were here. Second, it's ****_your _****movie!"**

_"_I think you should."

**"For what purpose, Emmett?"**

"Please. For me?"

**"Oh yeah, like that's a compelling argument."**

She saw the sincere look on his face.

**"****Fine!"**

This time he gave her a full smile and pointed to the direction to where they were supposed to go. The two walked past the Sculpture wing, the Dance rooms, and the Photography gallery, before they reached a door leading out of the building.

"The Film show rooms are in a separate building."

They left the YA gallery and crossed a courtyard to a tan building whose side had the words JENSEN GALLERY emblazoned on it in metal lettering. Emmett opened the door for Bay, who entered gazing up at the voluminous ceiling.

"**Wow, that's incredible. How come you get your own building?"**

"I know. Fancy right? You'll see."

He led her to a corridor made up of walls that looked like they were sliced in two. On each half wall was a name and title:

EMILY WASHINGTON: The Other Side of the Ocean

MARK DAVIS: Standing Alone

SARAHY TOLDEM: On Nothing But Everything

And so on. They kept walking down the plush red aisle way until they reached:

EMMETT BLEDSOE: He/She

_"_Here we go"

The interior of the room looked like a mini movie theater; it was halfway full of people who had shown up for the screening. Emmett and Bay sat down next to two girls who were trying to figure out how someone who's deaf can direct a movie. With an exasperated sigh, Bay turned to Emmett.

**"When does this start?"**

"Any minute. Be patient."

Over a loud speaker, a voice with no body told the audience to silence their cell phones and to enjoy the production. Then an ocean landscape appeared on the screen.

"**It's starting,"** signed Emmett, completely oblivious to the fact that the voice had just told Bay.

Bay settled back into her chair and watched the screen as the title He/She faded into the ocean mist in the atmosphere. The actor who played Emmett appeared and addressed the audience by signing from from the screen: "_I'm going to tell you a story. A story of how a deaf boy fell in love for the first time with a hearing girl. Nobody ever thought their relationship was going to work out, but it did."_

* * *

As the movie was nearing its end, Bay knew that it was because it essentially was her story; she had to admit to herself that it was beautifully done, but she wasn't looking forward to the final scene. It wasn't what she expected. After the break up scene had happened, the Emmett actor appeared in the screen again: "_Okay maybe it didn't work out. But the story isn't over. All great stories are never over. Tell me if a deaf boy falling in love with a hearing girl isn't something great? The relationship might not have survived, but the story did."_

The film ended with Bay sitting in complete shock. She leapt up from her seat.

"**That was great Emmett, but I, I really have to go. My friend Mia is waiting for me and…"**

She turned to leave, but Emmett tapped her shoulder.

"Wait, Bay! Do you want to something over the weekend?"

**"I don't know. I have to go."**

With that she left the show room, then left the lobby with the voluminous ceiling, then left the Jensen Gallery. When Bay reached the other building, she pulled her phone out of her handbag to text Mia.

Bay: Let's go now.

Mia: Sure. I'm ready. The red head turned out to be deaf! Go figure! So that's so not happening.

Bay: Haha. K. Be there in a min. Meet at Painting Show room.

_Oh god! Mia was flirting with Emmett!_

Back at her paintings, Bay saw that Over Seas had been bought. When Mia came back she automatically realized that too.

"Congratulations!" she said.

"Thanks. We have to pick up the check at the front entrance."

"Sounds like a plan!"

The two girls made their way to the front of the YA gallery, picked up Bay's check, and got into Mia's Mini Cooper. Bay still hadn't gotten a new car after she had to leave the Thing behind in KC.

"Yay! You just had had your first gallery showing! Want to go get celebratory smoothies?"

After what just happened, Bay didn't feel like celebrating.

"I'm gonna have to pass on the offer "

"Oh. Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just fine. I'm a bit tired though. I just want to go home."

"Kay. Here we go."

* * *

Ding! Bay's text alert went off.

_Geez, Mia. I get it! Congratulations on your first art show!_

NEW TEXT FROM EMMETT

Emmett: Hey Bay. Just wondering if you wanted to get BBQ sometime this week. I think I found a place better than Alabama Al's.

She had to respond.

Bay: No way. I don't believe you.

Emmett: So I take that as a yes.

Bay: Ummmm

Emmett: Ok, see you on Saturday

Bay: Fine

Emmett: Yes!

Bay: What?

Emmett: It's our new chapter.

Bay: To what?

Emmett: Our story.

**A big thank you to all who read my story! Also, thank you so much to all the people who left wonderful reviews- keep them coming :) Like before, please comment and leave constructive criticism if you'd like. Hope you enjoyed- M**


	3. Author's Note

**Hi guys! This is just a quick author's note explaining my hiatus. I'm sorry I haven't been posting recently due to the fact that my school year is almost over, and I have been super busy. I plan to start posting again once I start summer break; this will be around June 12. The whole fic should be completed before the mid-season premiere. Thank you for following and reading my story! -M **


	4. Chapter 3: Happy

**Signing: Underlined**

**Signing and Talking: Underlined and Bolded**

**I do not own SaB!**

"A Mango-Explosion and Ras-Attack please."

Mia handed the cashier a 20-dollar bill, and in return he gave her back her change. After her order was placed, the blonde made her way to the other side of the room, waited for her smoothies, and returned to her table outside of Jack's Smoothie Shack.

"One Ras-Attack," she said as she placed the smoothie in front of Bay, who shot a smile back Mia's way.

Bay took a sip of her drink, and soaked in her surroundings. She and Mia had just gotten off of work, and were still in their uniforms. It was a particularly hot summer day, even for sunny LA, and Jack's was packed. Her smoothie was delicious and balanced the heat of the day perfectly.

"So, what's new with you?" Mia asked.

"Oh. Um. Nothing much really. Actually, Mia. Would you mind giving me a ride tonight?"

"Yeah. Of course."

Bay murmured thanks as she took another sip of her Ras-Attack.

"So where are you going?"

"It's this barbeque place in Downtown."

"Oh," Mia raised her eyebrows, "Sooo." she dragged out her syllable, "who's the hot date?"

"It's no one!" she said too quickly.

"Whatever you say."

"Just pick me up at 6:30," Bay said curtly, and looked down at her feet, giving what Mia liked to call the "tortured artist look."

* * *

Mia came to the loft at 6:43, she was always late, and Bay was expecting her to be. She sat on the staircase that led up to her loft as Mia's Mini Cooper pulled into the complex's parking lot. Bay was dressed in a simple, short black dress, with her hair pulled back, and wearing minimal make up. She hopped in the car, told Mia the address, and spent the rest of the ride listening to Mia babble about some sort of all juice diet she had read about in a magazine and 1940s swing music, a personal favorite of Mia's.

The two finally pulled into a secluded dive way that led to a small building that was buzzing with people chattering, laughing, and eating. The sign above the doorway read _Bubba's House of Ribs and Chinese Food. _

"Wow," exclaimed Mia as she read the sign. She looked like she was about to laugh.

"This guy must be some date."

"This is not a date," reminded Bay.

"Okay then. I guess I'll just leave you to your _date_."

"Mia!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going!"

And the blonde drove out of the parking lot.

Bay walked inside to the dimly lit dining room and was greeted by the sight of the waiting area. The restaurant smelled amazing. Wafts of the smell of smoking meat enclosed the area in mouthwatering abundance. Waiters carrying giant ice cream sundae's danced around the room; a bassist played in the corner. A hostess came up to her.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh. Yes. Hi. I'm meeting someone here. He's fairly tall, a red head."

"Gotta be more specific than that sweetheart. We have a full house tonight."

"He's deaf."

"Oh that kid! Yeah I know who your looking for. Try the back patio."

Bay circled her way around the dining room until she found swinging doors that led to a patio filled with picnic tables adorned with candles and sunflowers. She saw him in the back corner.

_Oh Emmett._

He had brought his camera with him, and was taking close up shots of the candlelight flickering off of the sunflowers' petals. He lifted his head up and saw her.

"Hi," he signed from the other end of the patio.

**_"_****Hey."**

"Come over!"

She did come over to the table and sat on one side of it with her back facing the crowd. Emmett took the other end. Bay placed her hand on her menu before she spoke.

**" So,"**

A barrier of silence settled between the two.

**"****_Bubba's House of Ribs and Chinese Food."_**

"What about it?" he gave her a look like he already knew what she was going to say.

**"Chinese food?"**

"I know, right!"

**"Do they actually serve it here?"**

"Nope!"

She laughed.

**"Only in LA, right?"**

"Of course."

Bay looked at her menu and was met by the sight of multiple selections of ribs, sandwiches, steaks, and wings; as well as salads and sides.

**"What's good here?"**

"You can't go wrong with anything, but my personal favorite is the Georgia Chopped Pork sandwich with a bowl of their famous Bubba Beans on the side."

**"I might have to take your word for it and trust you then."**

"You should," he smirked, but then turned serious, "You always can."

She shifted in her seat, slightly uncomfortable.

_It's those comments that didn't make me want to come in the first place!_

The waiter came and both Emmett and Bay ordered the same meal, except Bay just kept her water to drink, and Emmett ordered an iced chicory coffee. Emmett showed Bay some of his recent photos from his camera as they waited for their food. The photos were fantastic; they were taken by Emmett Bledsoe of course they are fantastic. The food arrived in a timely manner, and it smelled sinfully delicious. Emmett was quick to dive into his sandwich. He made a little grunt of pleasure.

**"It's better than Alabama Al's?"**

"It doesn't even compare to Alabama Al's." 

He gave his trademark James Dean smirk.

**"No way."**

"See for yourself."

Bay took a bite of the sandwich; her taste buds welcomed the smoky, soulful flavor full-heartedly. It was outstandingly yummy.

"What do you think?"

She didn't respond, and he smiled.

"I told you."

She smiled back at him.

When Bay was halfway done with her sandwich, she decided to try her bowl of Bubba beans that had been enticing her through out the whole meal. It was filled with little bits of meat and potato shavings; it too was wonderful.

"Do you know how they make their beans?" he said gesturing to his already eaten bowl.

**"How?"**

"They take all the left over meat bits and potato shavings from the night and put them in the bowl where they cook their beans."

"**That's disgusting."**

"But it's delicious!"

"**Only you would say that."**

* * *

By the end of their meal, Bay was stuffed, but Emmett had somehow convinced her to order a Triple-Chocolate Sundae. They were still waiting for it when Emmett asked, "Did you hear about Daphne's new boyfriend?"

**"You mean Mingo?"**

"Yep."

**"Yeah, he seems pretty nice. I never thought Daphne would fall for a guy named Mingo, though. Well she had a thing with a guy named Nacho, so maybe I shouldn't put it passed her."**

"Well, what's love is love," he looked down.

_There's another comment!_

She just decided to ignore them, even though she was blushing. Luckily the sundae, well more of a chocolate mountain than sundae, had arrived. Bay scooped a mound of whipped cream on her spoon and shoved it in her mouth.

"How are your art lessons going?"

**"They're great! I even got great recommendation letters from some of my teachers and somehow ended up with a small scholarship for painting at USC."**

"Wow! That's great. Why didn't you tell me you were going to USC next year?"

He ate a spoonful of sundae.

**"I felt uncomfortable doing that; I still feel kind of uncomfortable now. I was hoping I wouldn't bump into you on campus." **

Now it was her turn to look down at her feet. Bay quickly changed the topic.

"**How's Skye?"**

Emmett's face lightened at the sound of her name, and Bay couldn't help but notice.

"She's great. We're actually dating now, for at least a good solid month."

He gave her a half moon smile.

**"Oh! Wow!"**

_Come on Bay be happy for him!_

**"That's great Emmett. "**

She couldn't help but ask her next question.

**"Are you happy?"**

"Yeah, I'm happy."

Bay gave him a sad sort of smile that probably looked more like a grimace.

"How about you," he inquired, "Are you happy?"

**"Yeah, I'm happy." **

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I used it as a sort of build up chapter for what is to come in the future of this story. A big thanks for all of your constructive and positive criticism and comments - I always enjoy reading them. I plan to start posting more frequently, once I have more free time on my hands. Thanks again! - M**


	5. Chapter 5: Unconscious Signing

**I do not own SaB!**

An eerie silence enclosed the LACMA Café's dining room, seeing that the museum was closing, and the dinner rush was over. Bay was reading a magazine and eating a left over brownie when Mia, who had just finished freshening up in the bathroom, came back into the restaurant.

"Ready?" the brunette asked.

"Totally," replied Mia as she pinched a piece of Bay's brownie off and popped it in her mouth.

As the two girls left the café, all the night-lights came on inside and outside of the now dormant art museum. Multiple food trucks were parked on the street adjacent to the LACMA, and Bay and Mia decided to eat at one that specialized in Greek cuisine.

"Split a plate of falafel?" Mia asked.

"Sounds good," said Bay before she turned to the man under the sign that read _Order Here. _" One plate of falafel please."

The man then proceeded to tell their order to the chef in the back of the truck, " It should be ready in about 5 minutes."

"Thanks," said Bay and she smiled at the man.

Mia beckoned to Bay to come sit with her from the place where she found for them to eat while Bay was ordering. Bay walked over to the cluster of steps where Mia was sitting and plopped down next to the blonde.

"The order should be ready in five minutes," said Bay.

"Okie Dokie. So," Mia drawled her syllable in typical Mia style.

"So," Bay imitated her and raised her eyebrows.

"You start art classes at USC in a week. That's going to be awesome. I wish I could have gotten in with you. Looks like I'm stuck seeing you only at work," Mia said dramatically.

Bay snorted, "And at Jack's, and when you decide to have impromptu sleepovers at 11:30 at night, and when you drag me out to see horrible amateur plays, and…"

But she was cut off, " Yeah, yeah. I guess I'll see you then too."

The two laughed.

"Yeah, I am extremely excited, though. I mean, all I've ever wanted to do was to go to art school, and well USC is definitely not PRATT, but it's still USC!"

"I know! I'm so happy for you!" the blonde smiled, "Oh look! The smoothie truck's line is short. Smoothies?"

"Oh my god, Mia. You live and breathe off of smoothies. Do you seriously need one now?"

"You're doing it again!" Mia exclaimed.

"Doing what?"

"You're unconsciously signing" she replied as if it was obvious, " Geesh, Bay. You were doing it earlier this morning, but then you stopped so I assumed it was just old habit coming into play. Now you're doing it again. It hasn't been this bad since you started at work."

"I didn't realize I was doing it," Bay said as she looked down at her feet.

"Oh! I read somewhere on a blog- or was it a magazine? Anyway, unconscious signing can happen when someone who hasn't been signing in a while starts signing again, even if it's just for a short period of time."

Bay's hands started to get a little clammy.

"But you haven't signed with anyone recently," continued Mia. Mia had once tried to learn to sign once Bay had told her she could speak ASL, but she had never truly gotten the hang of it and could only remember a few phrases.

"Have you?"

Bay replied a bit too quickly, "No!"

"Oh. Okay. I'm going to go get that smoothie." Mia got up and made her way to the smoothie stand. Bay stayed behind and looked at the last drips of sunlight as they faded into the sky.

_Should I tell Mia about Emmett? She'll kill me for not telling her sooner. Only of she asks, _Bay reassured herself.

Mia came back with a strawberry smoothie in hand; she sat down gently and crossed her legs.

"Oh, Bay, how was that BBQ dinner thing? The placed looked really cool."

"Oh, that. It was fine." Bay quickly dropped her hands when she realized she was signing as she spoke again and gave a tight, little laugh.

Mia eyebrows quirked up; she clearly noticed the tension radiating off of her friend.

"Ah! Mia, your smoothie's cap is falling off!"

"That's weird," the blonde replied, "The cap's a bit big." Mia tried to squish it back down, but the cap wouldn't budge. Eventually, Mia just decided to leave the cap off, vowing to be careful with the fully exposed surface. But the smoothie's lid didn't keep Mia from prying for too long.

"So who did you eat with?"

_Ugh Mia! _

"You can't freak when I tell you."

"Oh my god, you finally agreed to go out with Sam!"

"Ew! No." Sam was one of the LACMA'S janitors that had taken a liking to Bay. He definitely wasn't what Mia liked to call a dignified gentleman.

"It was…"

"You're signing again!" she interrupted.

Bay dropped her hands in exasperation.

"It was Emmett!"

"EMMETT! You mean the Emmett that dumped you? The Emmett you came out here for? _The_ Emmett. _Him_?"

"That's the one." Bay grimaced.

Mia was so shocked she spilled part of her smoothie on her part of her hair and her LACMA uniform.

"Does this mean you two are back together? Wait. Where did you two meet again? You have to tell me everything!"

Bay looked at the girl, noticed her spilled smoothie dripping off of her hair and onto the already existing puddle of blended fruit on her lap, then spluttered out,

"You know what, it's been way over five minutes. I should probably go get our falafel."

Darkness had finally settled into the City of Angels, and Bay disappeared into it to get her falafel. At the truck, she received her order, and didn't realize the confused look on the food truck man's face as she unthinkingly signed a quick "thank you" to him before briskly walking back to Mia.

**Thank you for reading my latest chapter! Another thank you for all the wonderful reviews; they are so nice to read (and always welcome) :) Hope you enjoyed -M**


End file.
